


A Joyous Noblesse Christmas

by morticiacat



Series: The Seduction of Frankenstein [6]
Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Christmas, Consent is Sexy, Cooking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Deep Throating, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Frankenstein the polyglot, Headcanon, Irrumatio, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Mistletoe, Multi, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Raizelstein, Silly, Smut, Switching, Takeo's hair, Total mayhem, True Love, Uncut Raizel, Wedding Rings, Wet daydreams, frankenrai, my first actual sex scene, there's only one bed, whatever they're called
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:13:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28022208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morticiacat/pseuds/morticiacat
Summary: Frankenstein and Raizel celebrate Christmas together for the first time.  Will the joyous holiday lead them into a closer bond?  And maybe even to bed?  Meanwhile, Tao decorates everything with lights, Takeo won't stop wearing elf ears, and M-21 is not happy to be Santa.  Will they be able to survive a mistletoe mistake and come together?  Who will win the ugly sweater contest?  For all this and more, read the story.
Relationships: Frankenstein/Cadis Etrama di Raizel, M-21/Takeo/Tao (Noblesse)
Series: The Seduction of Frankenstein [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021441
Comments: 30
Kudos: 115





	1. All Shook Up

**Author's Note:**

> When I started this series I didn't know it would be a series. It has really taken on a life of its own. This story shows that even the "best laid plans" can go kind of crazy and turn out entirely differently than planned. I hope you like it anyway!
> 
> PS. Obviously, I do not own Noblesse.

"I'll have a blue Christmas without you," Elvis wailed for what had to be the fiftieth time. Frankenstein stomped into the room, purple aura crackling.  
"If I find the one who's been torturing me with these same songs ALL DAY LONG I'm going to-"

And then he froze. His aura disappeared as if it had never existed. 

"Master," his voice was gentle. "I had no idea you liked Christmas music so much."

Raizel smiled softly. "Su-yi gave me this CD as a gift. I have never heard music with such emotion. Humans are truly remarkable."

Frankenstein sighed inwardly. "That was very thoughtful of her," he said aloud, though he was one more Elvis song away from being consumed by rage. "Elvis is a classic." 'But I can't take any more of him!' he thought. Then he had an idea.

"Would Master like to hear more Christmas songs?"

"That would be most pleasant." Raizel's gaze was fond. 

"Then let's go to the music shop. I'll buy you as many CD's as you like!" 

Raizel checked to see that they were alone before taking his Bonded's arm and snuggling against him. "You spoil me, Franken."

"It is my greatest pleasure to serve you, my Master. I can still hardly believe you are here with me again. I feel as though any moment I will awaken and you will be gone."

Raizel pressed a gentle kiss to Frankenstein's temple. "I am here, my Bonded. I am certain that not even death can truly separate us. You are not alone anymore."

"Ahem," a familiar voice tried to get their attention.

"Where are you two lovebirds going?" Tao asked, grinning at the blushes on their faces. 'Like a pair of virgins,' he laughed to himself. 'Wait, they are, right?'

"We are going to purchase Christmas CDs. Are you almost finished with the Christmas lights?" Frankenstein asked, a trifle warily. He would personally never have decorated the exterior of his house in gaudy multicoloured lights that blinked, but Tao seemed to enjoy it so much that Raizel had insisted that it be allowed.

"I just got 20 more boxes!" Tao pointed to a pile of shopping bags on the floor. "I've decided I want to cover the roof in stripes of light."

Frankenstein, remembering his master's wishes, remained polite. "That does indeed sound...eye-catching. Just remember not to overload the sockets. And don't forget--" he began sternly. 

Tao gulped.

"Taking them down will not be as much fun as putting them up." Frankenstein finished, a slight smile on his lips. Then he glowed purple for a split second. "And they WILL come down."

"Understood." Tao nodded, terrified. 

As they were about to head out the door he remembered something. "Did you tell M-21 and Takeo about the Christmas costumes for school?"

Tao looked nervous. "Well, I told Takeo. He's excited to be an elf. He kept saying something about Lord of the Rings and an elf named Legolas. Apparently that dude was a sharpshooter too or something. I don't really mind, myself. But you know M is going to be a bit annoyed with his costume. "

Frankenstein sighed. "Very well. I'll tell him when we get back."

Takeo came from the kitchen, munching an apple. "Boss, the fireplace you made is amazing! I can't wait for the fire to be lit. Maybe we can roast marshmallows? I saw that on a commercial. It looks fun!"

"Good idea, Takeo. I will make sure to buy some marshmallows while we are out." Frankenstein smiled. "We should pop popcorn as well. Some people actually string popcorn to hang on their tree, but I think we would prefer to eat it. Too messy." Then he smiled dreamily, forgetting his audience was there. " I want Master to experience all of the joys of Christmas. It isn't celebrated in Lukedonia of course, though I did decorate with evergreens each year. Over the last century or so while Master was asleep I spent quite a lot of time in England and America, and picked up new traditions that I would like Master to see. I have so longed..." he trailed off and Raizel squeezed his arm.

"I look forward to spending my first Christmas with you," he said gently. 

When they tore their eyes away from each other they realized that they were alone once again. 

Frankenstein blushed. "To the music store, Master?"

"Yes, Franken."


	2. Festivities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which M-21 is a grouchy Santa Claus and the kids, the Security Guards, and Raizel have an ugly sweater contest.

Several days later on Christmas Eve, M-21, dressed in a Santa suit, was relieved to finally sit down in the break room. "What a day! " Everywhere he went girls giggled and he had heard several jokes about sitting on Santa's lap that made his face turn pink. Did these girls' parents know their daughters were hitting on a grown man?

He sipped his soda morosely. "Ah well, time to get back. Only a few more hours and I can take this ridiculous getup off." 

A sudden weight on each knee pinned him to his chair.

"Santa baby, hurry down my chimney tonight," his elf-costumed captors sang, batting their eyelashes in imitation of the lovestruck schoolgirls M had been dodging all day. M-21 gasped. He had never been this physically close to anyone in his life. To his surprise it didn't feel bad at all. In fact it was pleasant, if heavy. 

"Cheer up, M! It will be over soon. But until then, aren't you going to ask us what we want for Christmas?" Tao teased.

"I want a bigger gun. Mine isn't big enough," Takeo tried to keep a straight face but failed.

M laughed for the first time all day. "If you two don't get up I'll give you something you won't forget. My legs are falling asleep!"

Tao and Takeo hopped off obediently ,each offering a hand to M-21. He sat there looking at their proffered hands for a moment, trying to believe that this was really his life. Then he took them and they walked together back into the fray. 

"What are you doing for your ugly sweater, Rai?" Shinwoo asked after school, shoving a chocolate bar into his mouth.

As was so often the case, Raizel simply stood there silent. 

Ikhan looked sympathetic. "No idea, huh? Why don't we help you? I've already made mine and so has Shinwoo."

Rai almost smiled so they knew he was pleased with the idea. 

"It's really easy. You just get some stuff from around the house and glue it on a sweater. It's okay if it looks awful because it's supposed to. You just have to think Christmas." Shinwoo explained. "Wait'll you see what I came up with!"

"Mine is way better!" Ikhan argued.

"Too bad Seira couldn't be here. I bet you were hoping to spend Christmas with her, eh, Shinwoo?" Ikhan teased. Shinwoo's silence seemed to confirm his conjecture, so there was a moment's awkwardness. The nobles had been called back to Lukedonia for an important meeting at the Lord's orders, and everyone was missing them terribly.  
"Is it true that Tao-hyung is the judge?" Ikhan asked.

Raizel nodded. The whole thing had been Tao's idea; something he had seen on his phone on, what was it? Instant Graham? 

"The other hyungs are participating too. Takeo said his is going to have a Christmas stocking on it and it's going to be a putrid shade of green. I can't wait to see!" Shinwoo was excited.

As they entered the house the boys greeted Frankenstein before getting started.

"So first we need the sweater." Ikhan instructed. Raizel returned quickly with a plain crimson sweater that matched his eyes.

Shinwoo took over. "Now think of random crap you have lying around that you could decorate it with. Like, I used some cotton balls and some string, an old refrigerator magnet shaped like a hat...get the idea?"

Raizel looked around. The house was so tidy it was hard to imagine any "random crap" existing there. He did not want to get in Frankenstein's way in the kitchen, so he decided to search the other rooms instead. He had nearly given up when a doily caught his eye. He showed it to the boys, who agreed that it looked like a snowflake. They rounded up all of Frankenstein's doilies, borrowed some quick-drying glue from Tao, and cheered Raizel on as he painstakingly glued each doily to the sweater. He was so very careful that it took about an hour. The boys tried to be polite but eventually they fell to talking amongst themselves as Raizel worked. Finally it was finished.

"It's hideous!" Shinwoo snickered. "No offense, Rai. It's supposed to be awful. You did a great job! I think mine might be uglier though."

Takeo came by still wearing his elf ears. "The girls on their way. You guys ready?"

Ikhan told him that they needed to get their ugly sweaters on. "Right, me too!" Takeo grinned. He headed off to his room singing "Deck the halls" in an unexpectedly melodious voice. 

"Boy, is he chipper," grumbled M-21. No matter how much he was paid he was never putting a Santa suit on again, not even for Boss! Between the girls being suggestive and feeling like an idiot in a furry red suit, it had been a difficult day. He did feel a little better, though, upon seeing that Frankenstein was wearing a Christmas apron and a Santa hat himself.

When the girls had arrived and laughed upon discovering that they had made almost identical sweaters, the party was complete. 

Tao fluttered around in a sweater that looked as if it featured as many working lights as the Christmas tree, snapping photos and teasing everyone. Frankenstein served festive foods he had learned in the West along with Raizel's beloved ramen. In the background Raizel's Christmas music played nonstop but everyone was chattering so much that it could barely be heard. Only Takeo was singing along with every song under his breath, the elf ears apparently now a permanent part of his body. Like the others, he had never celebrated Christmas before, but he was loving every minute of it. M-21 tried not to be too silent or solitary, but he really didn't know quite how to behave in such a celebratory setting. He ate more than usual because it was the easiest thing to do.

Those in the ugly sweater contest had long been eyeing each other's work. A few sweaters had immediately had everyone laughing while others were harder to figure out. When it came time for the judging everyone moved a little closer.

"First off, there will be a prize for the coolest sweater. That goes to Ikhan, for his Lego Christmas tree. " Ikhan beamed. He'd spent hours getting the Lego pieces to stay put.  


"The prettiest goes to M-21 for his shockingly nice depiction of the Nativity. M, it's amazing and we had no idea you had that kind of talent, but this is an ugly sweater contest so keep that in mind next time. Your prize, sir." Tao gave M-21 a playful swat on the bottom. M-21 blushed but laughed. Maybe he had taken the whole sweater decoration thing a little too seriously.

"Now for the moment we've all been waiting for! The ugliest sweater! Will it be the stocking from hell? The wonky gingerbread man? No! It is...it's whatever that is on Shinwoo's sweater!"

Shinwoo pretended to be offended. "Oi, it's clearly a snowman with a top hat!"

"If you say so, bro!" Tao handed him his prize, a gift card to the kids' favourite coffee shop.

Frankenstein gave an inner sigh of relief. He knew it was supposed to be an ugly sweater contest, but he could not bear the idea of anything his master made being called ugly. Oddly enough, those snowflakes on Raizel's sweater looked familiar...ah, so that's why the tables were bare. He smiled. His master had decorated that sweater with his own two hands. He would have to save it carefully. As he walked past his master, he spoke into their bond, **"Even in that you look delectable,"** and smirked at Raizel's blush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With thanks to my cat Isabella for "helping" me type this up by sitting on the keys and nuzzling my fingers out of the way when I tried to type.


	3. Mistletoe Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which M-21, Tao, and Takeo are accidentally electrified.

When the children had gone home Frankenstein disappeared into the kitchen and returned with a huge punchbowl. Enjoying being the center of attention, he set it down on a table and lit the punch on fire to a chorus of gasps. " **You peacock,"** Raizel said into their bond fondly.

"Boss, is that safe? Are we supposed to drink that?" M-21 looked anxious.

"It is perfectly safe. This rum punch was quite popular once upon a time, and I thought it would be just the thing for our little party. The rum is my own creation. It is of a strength that should put a glow even into our modified hearts. I hope you will enjoy it!" Frankenstein ladeled the mixture into cups and passed it around.

"It is sweet!" Raizel was surprised.

 **"It is you who are sweet, Master,"** Frankenstein so loved to make Raizel blush!

Soon everyone was feeling pleasantly mellow. Even M-21 relaxed and joked with his comrades without a care. No one noticed that Tao had disappeared until he danced into the room with a strange-looking item on his head.

"What's that?" Takeo giggled.

"Mistletoe! Who wants a kiss?" Takeo puckered up dramatically, the faux greenery on his headband bobbing.

Raizel looked to Frankenstein, confused.

"Mistletoe is a very old Christmas tradition. Normally it is hung from the ceiling, and one tries to catch one's beloved standing under it. If they are standing under the mistletoe, one is allowed to kiss them. Ah, you should have seen the ladies who have tried to catch me over the years! Very sly they thought they were, leading me towards the mistletoe while pretending to be deep in conversation or dropping their handkerchief under the mistletoe so that I would have to stand under it to pick it up... It was a trial." Frankenstein swaggered as only he could.

Then he saw the expression on Raizel's face. While "the children" were grinning and saying "That's the Boss!" Raizel looked as if he did not find it funny at all. He almost looked sullen. Was that jealousy?

"Hey, I never said they succeeded, just that I let them try." Frankenstein couldn't help but smirk, but he gently touched his Master's arm to reassure him.  
**"For all they tried to bed me, they found me boring in conversation. Everywhere I went, all I talked about was you. What you looked like, how much I needed to find you."** He faced Raizel with a gentle smile. **"For me there is only you."**

Meanwhile M-21, a little nervous with all of the talk of mistletoe, sat down with another cup of punch. He noticed that Takeo and Tao were whispering furiously but he paid them no mind, just as he tried to ignore Frankenstein and Raizel, who seemed to be lost in each other's eyes again. So he was completely unprepared for what happened next.

"In 3-2-1!" two voices counted before a kiss was planted on each of M's cheeks. He gasped and turned his head away only to find his lips meeting Tao's. Within a second he had reversed course only to find himself kissing Takeo. Overwhelmed and feeling as if he'd been struck by lightning M-21 jumped up and ran to his room, where he sat on his bed in a daze. So that was a kiss. M felt warm all over without knowing why. He lay on his back for a while, trying to process.

Finally someone rapped gently at his door. "It's me," Takeo called. "Can we talk?"

M-21, still in a daze, let him in.

Takeo looked embarrassed. His face was blushed a bright shade of pink. "I...we...wanted to apologize. That's not what we meant to happen. Tao is so afraid you hate him now that I couldn't get him to come." He touched his lips. They still tingled.

M-21 let out a ragged breath. "It's okay. I've just...I've just never kissed anyone before."

"Same with us. It knocked me for a loop." Takeo blushed deeper.

It was embarrassing, but M-21 had to ask somehow. "Did...did it feel okay?"

Takeo's eyes widened. "Yeah. It...it was nice." He gulped. "For you?"

M-21 closed his eyes and whispered the truth. "I...I liked it."

Takeo smiled but looked a little scared. "So did Tao. So...we all did. Well, that's good. We were afraid you would be upset."

M-21 laughed. "I am upset. Just not that way. I've just...fuck, I've just never felt anything like this before!"

Takeo put his hand on M's shoulder. "Neither have I. Whatever happens, we're in this together. Now we'd better go find Tao before he cries his eyes out."

So they joined the others to find that Tao was not crying at all, but dangling his mistletoe over Raizel and Frankenstein. Frankenstein was protesting. 'It was beneath his Master's dignity to kiss in public, tradition or not.' As Frankenstein lectured, Raizel gently put a finger to Frankenstein's lips, stopping his words and making him blush. A soft hand caressed Frankenstein's face and drew him in for a gentle kiss. Frankenstein's blush was as bright as his master's when they finally parted and realized that everyone was smiling at them.

 **"I like mistletoe,"** Raizel decided. He moved a little closer to Frankenstein despite the others' presence.

Frankenstein felt as if a strong magnet were dragging him closer and closer to his master. It was time, he thought, to stop resisting. He smiled as he thought of the surprise he had prepared. Could it really be possible? Would Raizel really be willing to do that for him?

Meanwhile, Takeo and M-21 were having a quiet conference with Tao.

"I talked to M and he...he was the same, Tao. So don't worry." Takeo couldn't stop blushing.

"Yeah, it's good." M-21 didn't know quite what to say. What he really wanted to know was--

"So now what?" Tao asked. 'I want another kiss,' he thought, but even he didn't dare say it aloud.

"Should we kiss again, on purpose?" M-21 blurted.

"Shh!" Takeo hissed. "For tonight, let's just enjoy being together and see what happens. Okay?"

The other two agreed.

  


It was after midnight, but everyone was still sitting around the fire. No one had been hungry enough for marshmallows and popcorn after all of the delicious party food, but the fire proved the perfect place to tell stories. Tao and Takeo told of their adventures with DA5, while M-21 was full of reminiscences about his lost comrades. Frankenstein's tales of travelling the world searching for his master could have gone on all night and no one would have been bored.

  
Then Takeo noticed that Frankenstein and Raizel were both wrapped in one blanket, but carefully sitting apart. They seemed to be closer every time he glanced their way. At this rate Raizel was going to be in Frankenstein's lap soon. 

  
"Hey, guys, there's a movie I want you to see." he beckoned to M-21 and Tao.

  
M-21 shook his head. "No more horror movies!" 'Our lives have been a horror movie,' he thought to himself.

  
Takeo laughed. "No, that's Tao's thing, not mine. This is a Christmas movie from America and it's really old. It isn't even in colour. But it's really special. I want you two to see it."

  
Tao stretched. "Sure, I'm game. I don't think I've seen a whole black and white movie before."

  
"There are movies that are black and white?" M-21 was puzzled.

  
So they went upstairs to pile on Takeo's bed with a bunch of blankets and cry over It's a Wonderful Life.


	4. In the Firelight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Frankenstein gives Raizel his Christmas gift early and the best laid plans go awry in the best possible way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a straight woman writing a gay male love scene for the first time. Please forgive any errors!
> 
> While reading the sex scene, please please listen to Carla Bruni's song Le Ciel Dans Une Chambre on youtube here https://youtu.be/SbeSShw0RZY  
> and read the translated lyrics here: http://www.lyricstranslate.com/en/le-ciel-dans-une-chambre-sky-room.html  
> after you've read the story. Trust me, it's perfect!

After everyone was safely upstairs and the house was dark and quiet, Raizel and Frankenstein remained alone in front of the fire, wrapped up together in a soft fluffy blanket. When he was certain no one was coming back down, Frankenstein pulled Raizel into his lap and they snuggled contentedly, just enjoying each other's closeness.

"Master," with much fiddling because his pants were always so tight, Frankenstein brought a small box out of his pocket. "I want to give you your Christmas gift early."

Raizel opened the box. Two simple silver rings sat inside.

"Master, would you exchange rings with me?"

Frankenstein took out the rings and showed Raizel that inside they were engraved with a single word, 'Always.'

"You wish to marry me in the human fashion, my Bonded?"

"I do, but it is not legal here as we are both male."

"But we can still exchange rings?"

"Yes, Master. He hesitated then asked, "I know our bond is already deeper than any ceremonial one, but this would be..." he gulped. "A bond of love." He took a deep breath. "Master, my dearest Master, will you marry me?"

"Yes, Franken." Raizel kissed him long and gently. " I would like to show my devotion to you in your way as well as mine."

Frankenstein smiled. "Very well." He took a deep breath. This was really happening! "Master, I promise to stay with you always, to always love you, to worship you as you deserve, to be devoted to you until death and beyond."

Raizel smiled fondly, then said softly, "I will be yours and yours alone for eternity. I will take care of you and love you always."

Frankenstein explained, "Now I put this ring on your finger, this one right here." He took Raizel's hand and kissed the finger before sliding the ring onto it. "And you do the same for me."

Raizel put the ring on the strong hand before him, then wrapped both hands around it as if he wanted to keep it safe forever.  
Frankenstein hugged him tightly. "Now we kiss..."

About an hour and many many kisses later Raizel asked, "Are we married now?"

"Oh yes!" Frankenstein laughed. He held up Raizel's elegant hand. "Now everyone can see that you are mine and mine only."

**"And you are only mine, my dearest one. Oh, how I have longed for you..."**

Frankenstein wrapped Raizel in his arms. "Now we are bound in every way I know...except one..."

Suddenly as they kissed, their clothes were gone and Frankenstein was holding a nude Raizel to his skin, soft and warm and licked by flickering firelight.

"Master?" Frankenstein said shyly, caressing Raizel's arms and nuzzling his chest, intoxicated by the feeling of Raizel's body against his own, so close he could go mad.

Raizel captured his lips once more. "Are you ready, my Franken?"

Frankenstein couldn't hold back a groan. "Yes, Master!"

**"Then, please call me Raizel. You may call me 'Master' at any other time if you wish, but when we're in bed..."** Raizel found this very difficult to say, even in their bond. **"I...I want to hear you call my name in--in pleasure,"** Raizel requested shyly, beet red and breathing heavily. 

****

****

"Raizel," Frankenstein began softly. It had been centuries since he had used that name! "Raizel, my precious Raizel...I am head over heels in love with you." He pressed kisses to his master's shoulders. "I..." he blushed deeply but looked directly into Raizel's eyes. "I want you to ravish me," he whispered.

Raizel leaned against him, pressing him to the floor. "As you wish, my dearest."

They collapsed into the plush blankets spread in front of the crackling fire. The firelight danced over their skin as they caressed each other. Raizel stretched out on top of Frankenstein, reveling in the sensation of skin on skin. He continued exploring his Bonded's mouth as his hands moved slowly over his body. Frankenstein wrapped his fingers in Raizel's hair and stared up at the fire reflected in his master's eyes between kisses.

Frankenstein realized he had been wrong all of his life. Heaven was real and so was God. God was Raizel, and heaven was in his arms. He felt as though at long last, he had discovered the secret of the universe and it was literally within his grasp.

They luxuriated in each other's touches and in the warmth of the fire on their bodies. There was no hurry. They had waited centuries for this moment and it felt as if it would last for centuries to atone for the wait. Frankenstein felt as if he were drowning in bliss and never wanted to stop. His hand finally slid, shyly, down the small of Raizel's back to his smooth buttocks, and he felt a warm cheek in his hand for the first time. He moaned into Raizel's mouth. "You are exquisite, my Raizel!"

Raizel blushed and hid his face in Frankenstein's neck. "It is you who are exquisite, my Bonded," he whispered into Frankenstein's ear. Then he licked it.

It was more than Frankenstein could handle. He bucked into Raizel, brushing his cock against the hardened length he had not yet dared to touch directly. Raizel immediately captured his hips, then slowly trailed his fingers down his whimpering Bonded's inner thigh, enjoying Frankenstein's reactions. He breathed in the scent of Frankenstein's shampoo and the hint of a slightly musky odor that came from between his beloved's legs. It was an inebriating combination that made his head spin. 

Frankenstein lay back exploring his master's ivory chest. Tentatively he touched a nipple and was gratified when Raizel arched in pleasure. He stroked it gently while allowing his other hand to wander. Raizel's buttocks were just as firm and delicious as he had imagined. He could hardly stop caressing those beautiful curves. Tracing his fingers a little lower between the legs he encountered something soft and wrinkled. He cupped it in his hands, enjoying Raizel's audible moan.

Gentle fingers ghosted over Frankenstein's aching cock, and he thought he would die of pleasure. He got up the courage to reach higher until he held his master's length in his hand. He already knew from the day of the bath that it was big, but holding it, he was amazed at the size all over again. Would that really fit inside him? Science said yes...and what was he but a man of science? He couldn't help but be a little nervous anyway.

Their kisses grew more feverish and the flames seemed to dance higher. Their fingers caressed each other's cocks intimately, learning each other's shape as they learned each other's sounds of arousal. Precum leaked onto Frankenstein's hand and he took it to his mouth, licking it off. "You are delicious, my Master."

**"Would you like me to prepare you?"** Raizel surprised him by asking.

Frankenstein was horrified. He had not thought of this aspect. "Master, I cannot allow you to dirty yourself in such a way--" he began before Raizel kissed him silent.

**"My Franken, there is nothing dirty about your body. You are perfect."** Raizel stroked Frankenstein's face lovingly. **"But if you are not comfortable with that yet, I will suck your fingers."**

****

****

"I would like that," Frankenstein confessed. But first... "How-how did you learn this?" he burst out.

Raizel looked embarrassed. **"Ikhan told me about a Mr. Google who had answers to every question, so I asked this Google on my phone."** He smiled and took Frankenstein's hand. Raizel surprised him by slowly licking his Bonded's fingers one by one, sending shivers down Frankenstein's spine, before taking them gently into his mouth, avoiding his sharp teeth. Frankenstein was enchanted by the feeling of his fingers inside that mouth and couldn't hold in a little moan.

"I have never done this before," he confessed. "I could not trust anyone to have such control over me. You are my first, Raizel."

"And you are mine. I am so glad. It will be new for both of us."

"Something new in a life of centuries...that is a miracle in itself." Frankenstein smiled. He took his hand back and inserted a finger into himself as Raizel kissed him so long and hard he felt faint. "This is normally something I do while thinking of you," he admitted, blushing and adding another finger.

**"I have never tried that,"** Raizel said shyly into their bond. He blushed very deeply and looked away. **"I...I have only stroked myself."**

Frankenstein moaned at the thought. "I would love to see that."

"Very well." And as Frankenstein put in a third digit, Raizel lay next to him bashfully stroking his cock, pulling the foreskin back with each stroke to reveal the dripping head. His face was very red and he could not quite get the courage to look at his beloved. Frankenstein was so aroused by the sight of his beautiful lover touching himself that he could not resist shoving the last finger inside a little too quickly, causing him to hiss with pain. He scissored his fingers inside, stretching himself as Raizel shyly got up the courage to watch. Just to give Raizel a little bit of a show, he reamed himself slowly, his back arching. He greatly enjoyed Raizel's audible moan. When he could take it no longer he captured Raizel's mouth again and sparred with his tongue before pulling him completely on top of him.

If Raizel's eyes were normally molten roses, tonight they were roses set on fire. He straddled his Bonded and ground his length against him slowly but hard as he devoured him with kisses. Frankenstein felt as if he were swept up in a tornado of passion. He could not kiss his Raizel hard enough or hold him tightly enough. His hands could not hold enough silken skin. When Raizel touched his entrance with his cock Frankenstein's whole body shook.

**"Now?"** Raizel asked in his mind.  


**"Oh yes! Please!"** Frankenstein answered back eagerly  


There was a mild burning pain as Raizel gently pushed inside, but it was nothing at all compared to the pain Dark Spear gave him at all times. Raizel moved slowly, first pushing in just the tip while caressing Frankenstein's cock and playing with the curly blonde hairs he found so beautiful. As Frankenstein's entrance relaxed a little more, Raizel gasped as he pressed further into the heat of his beloved. As in all things, Raizel was careful and loving, fearful of hurting his Bonded even as the tightness of Frankenstein felt more sublime than anything he had ever imagined. When at last the great length was inside him, Frankenstein felt very full but not exactly uncomfortable. He wrapped his arms around Raizel's neck and pulled him as close as he could. He felt as though he could never get enough of his master.

"Ohhhh!" Raizel moaned aloud. He leaned forward and kissed Frankenstein drunkenly. "You feel wonderful!" The firelight flickered over their skin as Raizel began to move, first very gently, even luxuriously, basking in the sensations each thrust, each caress brought. Frankenstein had heard a lot about sex over the centuries, but he had had no idea it could be this devastatingly sensual. In the future there would be probably frenzied sex, hurried sex, possibly even make-up sex. But none of that would ever compare to the richness of this slow, delicious lovemaking. Frankenstein licked and sucked at his Master's skin, decorating it with bright red marks that would fade all too quickly. They reveled in each other's bodies a little shyly, trying to put all of their love into each motion. Frankenstein worshipped his Master's body with as much fervour as he had always shown in his service to him, and Raizel bashfully lavished his Bonded with every pleasure he could think of. Soon their kisses grew fiercer as Raizel moved more rhythmically, stroking Frankenstein's cock. Waves of pleasure from their own bodies and each other's, via their bond, washed over them in the firelight.

"Raizel, my Raizel," Frankenstein repeated between kisses, still hardly believing his fortune. "I have loved you so long." He wrapped his legs around his beloved, pulling him even closer. Raizel's faint lavender scent was driving him mad.

A rare, almost-mischievous smile lit up Raizel's face. **"I've loved you longer."** Raizel sucked and nipped at Frankenstein's neck as his cock hit a spot that made Frankenstein cry out.

"Mas-Raizel!"

**"Was that good, my Franken?"** Raizel kissed him silly. **"I will try to make it better."** He bit down on Frankenstein's lip, drawing blood. As he licked it up their connection grew stronger, the waves of pleasure more intense. He began to pump harder, kiss harder. He ran his fingers through Frankenstein's hair and nibbled at Frankenstein's erect nipples.

Frankenstein, wracked with pleasure, could only hold tightly to Raizel and moan into his chest. As Raizel's cock touched that spot inside him again Frankenstein arched his back and groaned. The love, the exhilaration, the sensation were all too much. Thick ropes of cum splashed onto his chest and onto Raizel, who held him closer. His body clenched tighter around Raizel's cock, causing Raizel to cry out, "Franken! in a surprisingly loud voice" and spill his seed inside him, ecstasy building upon ecstasy. Frankenstein pulled Raizel to his chest and they rode the waves of their pleasure together.

Frankenstein's hair was sweaty but it had never smelled better to Raizel, who was lost in the sound of his Bonded's heartbeat. Frankenstein thought his Master had never looked more beautiful than he did now with disheveled hair, kiss-bitten lips and red marks all over his body. They wrapped themselves together in blankets and the warmth of their love, drowsing luxuriously. They murmured their secret longings, their dreams that had finally come true. They kissed and cried and made love again. They watched the flames dance and die, and as the sun rose, they reluctantly stood up as one.

"I had better cleanse us and put our clothes on," Raizel sighed.

"No. I want to shower with you," Frankenstein said with a naughty smile.

"This will be my first shower." Raizel looked so innocent, Frankenstein could hardly take it.

"I will do my best to make it memorable," Frankenstein smirked.

**"I have learned much, my Franken,"** Raizel leaned on his Bonded's arm as they headed for the nearest bathroom. **"But there is still so much to learn. Perhaps next time you will ravish me?"**

Frankenstein's voice caught in his throat.

"Yes, Master."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never worked so hard on anything I've written as I have worked on this one chapter. It took some turns I didn't expect (like wedding rings, lol), but I did my best. This story really developed a mind of its own and I'm not having much luck at reining it in. If you're annoyed because this doesn't fit in with the first story, I don't blame you. But keep reading, it will tie together. 
> 
> Writing a sex scene is quite the learning experience! I feel as if I am baring my soul to publish this chapter, but I'm going to be brave and go ahead.


	5. Christmas Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Takeo gets suspicious and Frankenstein has to change his pants a lot.

The next morning Takeo woke to a strange sound. It was between rumbling and purring and it came from the kitchen. He walked in bleary-eyed to stop astonished. Frankenstein was singing! Was that German? It sounded older. Raizel was sitting there with a cup of tea, a slight flush to his cheeks and a little smile on his face. Something odd was going on. Then Takeo's heightened senses kicked in and he realized that they both smelled different. Usually Frankenstein smelled of expensive shampoo and fancy cologne, while Raizel had almost no scent at all. But today they both smelled strongly of the green soap in the downstairs bathroom. Hmm...

Frankenstein stopped singing when he saw Takeo. "Merry Christmas! Today we are having an American style breakfast, served in the kitchen the way people do in America. I hope you enjoy it." He put down a plate piled high with fried eggs, bacon, and pancakes dripping with syrup for Takeo, and a plate with just pancakes for Raizel. He showed Raizel how to to cut the pancakes, putting his own hand over Raizel's to demonstrate, and Takeo couldn't help but notice how long their hands lingered together even after the cut was made. And was it really necessary for Frankenstein to practically embrace Raizel from behind to help him with the knife? Curiouster and curiouser.  


Raizel took a little bite of fluffy pancake and sighed. It was soft and sweet and buttery all at once. **"It's delicious,"** he said into their bond, then added shyly, **"just like you, Franken."**

Takeo didn't know what was going on exactly but he saw Frankenstein try to hide the blush on his face. Yes, it all looked very promising. Could their plan have worked?  


Tao and M-21 soon joined them and began wolfing down their breakfast. M-21 loved the bacon so much he asked for seconds. Tao requested American-style breakfasts more often, at which Frankenstein could not resist a little preening.

Then suddenly Takeo spotted the ring on Raizel's finger. "Does that mean what I think it means?" he asked, flushed with excitement.

Raizel held up his hand for them to see. "It means I belong to Frankenstein always." His voice was proud. "And it means that the teachers must stop looking at his bottom."

"I can't stop them from looking," Frankenstein swaggered. He turned and looked deep into Raizel's eyes. Completely forgetting his audience, thinking only of how cute Raizel was when he was jealous, Frankenstein caressed Raizel's cheek softly. " **But don't worry, I'm all yours.** " He came back to earth when 'the children' sighed.

"I think it's just beautiful, isn't it, Tao?" Takeo smiled. 

Tao grinned and snapped a photo of the happy couple. "You two are going to get more likes than all of the my other pictures combined!"

M-21 was quiet, and at first they were afraid he was upset. Finally he said, "I'm not very good at happy occasions. I don't really know what to say. But I'm really happy that you're both happy. And I hope that only good things happen to you from now on."

"Well said!" cheered Tao. "Break out the champagne!"

"At this time of day? I should say not. Let's save it for tonight." Frankenstein's word was final. After a quick mental consultation with Raizel he began clearing up so Raizel could talk to the trio. They walked out of the kitchen, shy Raizel trying to figure out how to answer a million excited questions.

"But what about the honeymoon?" asked Takeo. 

"What is a honeymoon?" Raizel inquired very seriously. He pictured the moon dripping with honey...

"It's a trip the bride and groom, or, er, grooms take by themselves so they can have lots of hot sex!" Tao jumped in.

"Tao!" two voices scolded.

"I see," said Raizel, unperturbed. "I believe it has already started. But we have not travelled. Is this considered acceptable?"

Everyone started reassuring Raizel at once. Then what he said sank in. 

"Wait...you mean? You and--? Won't Karias be happy! I'm going to text him right now!" Tao was beside himself. "Boss just wanted you to put a ring on it, huh?"

"A ring on what?" Frankenstein's icy tone calling from the kitchen made Tao jump.

"We're just talking about the rings. You picked them, right? They're so pretty!" Takeo saved the day. 

"I'm sorry," Raizel was embarrassed. "I forgot about the nice things we planned but everything was still," he looked away bashfully, "perfect." 

M-21 blushed deeply and wondered what it must be like to be so in love and to do that with someone.

"Hey," interjected Tao. "All that stuff we planned, maybe that could be the start of a real honeymoon. We can have a cake and champagne tonight, we can sprinkle the petals, and then you and Boss can--"

"Yeah, we get it, Tao." M-21 snapped, then smiled. "Actually, let's do that. The cake, I mean. I bet we can make one. We've helped in the kitchen a lot. And Takeo, you have your fireworks show all ready to go, right?" 

"Let's make this Christmas celebration into a wedding celebration!" Takeo cheered. "I'll sprinkle petals if you'll get the music playing and fix the lights, Tao."

"Do you know how to change a bed?" M-21 asked gruffly. When Raizel shook his head, M offered to help him with the satin sheets.

Raizel smiled inwardly at how surprised Frankenstein was going to be when he saw their work.

"What are you going to do about your ring when you're at school, Rai? What if the kids notice you and Boss have matching rings?" Tao was worried.

"Ah, just tell them it's a Lukedonian thing," M-21 waved it away. "That seems to work every time."

"You could say it shows he is your guardian," Takeo laughed. "It would be true. Just don't tell them that you are his as well."

Raizel was quietly listening, taking their joy and enthusiasm into his soul. He wanted them to know how very happy they made him, just by being themselves, but he didn't know how. So finally he said "I am glad you are here." To those who didn't know him his face might have seemed stiff, but the trio recognized the love in Raizel's eyes and were touched. 

"We're glad you're here too," M-21 said huskily. 

Tao approached with surprising timidity. "May we hug you?" he asked. 

When Raizel nodded they surrounded him in a gentle squeeze. 

"My children," Raizel whispered, and carefully hugged them back.

In the kitchen Frankenstein felt the warmth of Raizel's affection steal over him like a sudden ray of sunlight. He smiled and began singing again as he finished cleaning up the mess. "Master is mine!" kept repeating through his head, alternating with a shyer refrain of "Raizel...he wants me to call him Raizel." Memories of the night before threatened to engulf him, make him giddy. He sank into a chair and sighed contentedly. Always so busy, always working, Frankenstein just lay back and dreamed. He dreamed of Raizel in a white nightgown, Raizel asking him to strip for the bath, Raizel naked in the firelight...ever and always Raizel.

 **I'm thinking of you, my Master** he said into their bond. 

**And I of you** came his Master's reply. Suddenly Frankenstein could feel Raizel's want, see Raizel's memories of their encounter. He gasped and gripped the chair, trying to control himself. His craving for Raizel was getting out of hand. Had it really only been a few hours since they made love? It was too long! Frankenstein needed more. He poured out his lust into their bond.

Raizel had been walking with the trio when Frankenstein had sent his first message. Though he longed for his Bonded he tried to keep his composure and listen politely to Tao's story about hacking the CIA, but Frankenstein was proving quite the distraction. He hoped no one would notice the tent growing in his pants as Frankenstein practically begged him for sex and caused Raizel to feel what his body was experiencing. 

"And so they knew someone had been there, but they thought I was hacking from Bulgaria, so..." Tao turned around and saw Raizel's face. It didn't take him long to figure out what was making Raizel so red. "Boss missing you already?"

Raizel was so embarrassed he could not look at anyone, but he gave a quick little nod.

M-21 laughed. "Tell the boss to keep his pants on." Then his eyes widened. "I mean, nooo, I didn't mean for you to really tell him that!" He covered his face with his hands.

Raizel looked a little confused. "He says he cannot. He must change them, as they are wet." He wasn't sure why everyone looked embarrassed. Surely it was normal to change one's clothing? But how had the pants become wet? It was not like Frankenstein to be clumsy. Then suddenly the pieces all came together in his head and his face turned beet red once again. Oh. 

"So, um, cake," Takeo spoke up desperately. "Have any of us baked a cake before?"

There was a chorus of no's. 

"To youtube!" Tao dashed for his laptop. 

"I think I had better check on Frankenstein," Raizel disappeared quickly, still very pink. He found his Bonded in his bedroom, changing clothes for the second time that day. Raizel stole up behind Frankenstein and put his arms around his waist. They stayed that way for some time, with the trousers puddled on the floor around Frankenstein's feet forgotten. Then Raizel pulled them up, zipped them, and buttoned them at Frankenstein's waist. He helped Frankenstein tuck in his shirt, then allowed his lover to engulf him with kisses. When he began to push his Master towards the bed, though, Raizel stopped him. 

"Tonight," he said softly. "You may have me tonight."

Frankenstein sighed. "Very well, Master. I will wait." He sat down on the bed, still breathing hard. "You are right, we will be exchanging gifts with the children soon. I will wait. But tonight," he pulled Raizel into his lap. "Tonight I will make you moan as you've never moaned before." He could feel the shiver that ran down Raizel's spine, and he smiled. 'Oh, if you only knew what I have in store for you,' he thought. He took care that not even a hint of his plans was conveyed to his beloved. With Raizel still in his lap, they made out like teenagers on a "study date" and jumped guiltily like naughty children when a knock came at the door.

"Ahem," Takeo sounded nervous. "Boss, are you ready for gifts?" 

"Coming," Frankenstein called. 'I nearly am,' he thought wryly. 

Raizel hid his face in Frankenstein's hair. **"You must change your pants again. Shall I do it for you?"**

Frankenstein blushed. 

"Yes, Master."


	6. Mayhem in the Kitchen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tao, Takeo, and M-21 bake a cake.

"Frankenstein said we could use the kitchen," Tao argued.

"Only because his boss told him to let us," M-21 warned. "We better be really careful. If we break anything we're toast!"

"We won't break anything," Takeo said for the fifth time. "We watched that cake video so now we know what we're doing. Frankenstein even has labels on everything. What could possibly go wrong?"

'Everything,' M thought. Aloud he said, "Well, I guess we better get started. Who's doing what?"

"I'll make the icing," Tao volunteered.

"Isn't that the easy part?" M-21 grumbled.

"I'll also read the recipe step by step so you guys don't mess up." Tao looked important.

"Whatever. Let's see what we need," Takeo looked at the recipe Tao had printed out. "I'll get the eggs and butter. M, you find the flour and sugar." Seeing the blank look on M-21's face, Takeo added helpfully, "They're both white powder."

M scowled. "Of course they are. Just because I've never cooked doesn't mean I'm stupid." He soon located two ceramic cannisters with the appropriate labels.

"Okay, this says to grease the pans first. No wait, turn the oven on first. Then grease the pans. Do we have pans?" Tao asked.

Takeo looked in the cabinets. "I have no idea where pans are. Oh, here are our aprons." He passed them out. 

"Why does Boss only have pink aprons?" M-21 wondered. 

"Maybe he has some sort of fetish?" Tao speculated.

"Maybe you guys can help me find the--oh wait, here they are. Piles of pans. I'm not sure which ones we need." With a loud clatter, Takeo pulled a pan out of the stack. "Does this look like a cake pan to you?" 

The other pans immediately fell to the floor, making such a racket that a glowing Frankenstein appeared in the doorway, held back by a solemn Raizel. Takeo assured Raizel that no one was hurt and promised Frankenstein to be quieter in the future. All three were shaking even after Frankenstein reluctantly left. Now that the pans were on the floor, it was easy to sort them and pick the ones most likely to be for cakes.

"Grease the pans," Tao repeated, then asked, "What sort of grease do we use?"

"Hmmm have you seen anything around here that was labelled 'grease?' Takeo and M-21 began searching. 

M-21 had a thought. "Maybe we're supposed to use the leftover bacon grease from this morning. But Frankenstein threw that out."

Tao did a quick search on his laptop and told them that butter was what they needed. So Takeo lined the pans with thick slices of butter. "That should do it", he said, satisfied with his job even though he wasn't sure what the butter was for.

"Now you cream the butter and sugar," read Tao, yawning. 

"Sounds like we'll need cream then. Could you get that, M?" Takeo asked. "I'll add it once I've mixed this up." He stirred hard, the spoon sticking in the cold butter. "Doesn't Boss have a machine to do this? "

"Yeah, he never uses it though. I think I saw it over here," said M-21. He dug around in the cabinet until he found the electric mixer. 

"Can I use it?" asked Tao. "It looks fun!"

No one minded so Tao plugged in the mixer and turned it to top speed. Bits of butter caked in sugar began to fly all over him and the kitchen. He panicked and lifted the beaters higher, causing them to sling even more of the mixture everywhere. "What do I do?" he shrieked, running through the kitchen with the mixer still in his hands spraying particles. Fortunately the mixer had a short cord, so the plug popped out of the wall, pulling on Tao just enough to make him lose his balance. Takeo and M-21 rushed over to where Tao was sitting speechless on the floor, the mixer in his lap. They collapsed next to him and sat huddled on the floor, listening for footsteps. When none came, they relaxed enough to laugh.

"I thought you were good with electronics, Tao! Now I have butter in my hair," Takeo complained but couldn't stop laughing.

"You should've seen your face!" M-21 was almost roaring. 

They leaned into each other, propping each other up. In the other room Raizel was smiling, enjoying their mirth as much as they did, though he hoped they would manage to clean up before Frankenstein found out.

When they had put the bowl in the microwave to soften the butter and added about a cup of cream in order to cream it all, Takeo brought over the carton of eggs.

"Now who has broken an egg before?" he asked nervously.

No one raised their hand. 

"That's what I was afraid of," Takeo sighed. 

"I'll go first," M-21 volunteered bravely. He had seen cooking shows on tv. Cracking an egg looked so quick and easy. Anyone could do it! He picked up an egg and it immediately smashed in his hand. Yolk dripped between his fingers and all over the other eggs. 

"Wow, M, you really don't know your own strength!" Tao giggled. 

"Okay, I'll try." Takeo gingerly picked up an egg and held it over the bowl. He tapped it on the edge. Nothing happened. He tried a tiny bit harder. Still nothing. 

"Put a little anger into it," M-21 suggested, washing his hands.

Takeo tried to get angry. "I hate this stupid egg!" he said lamely and smacked the egg down on the bowl a little too hard. Half the egg and its shell went into the bowl. The other half slid down the outside. Takeo groaned and tried to pick out all of the little pieces of shell. "Tao, you try," he ordered when he had removed all that he could.

Tao mentally reviewed every cooking show, every commercial he had ever seen. He picked up an egg and held it up with a flourish. "One cracks an egg like so." He elegantly broke the egg on the side of the bowl, then turned it over the bowl. Only a drip of white came out. He lifted the egg so he could see better and poked at the crack with his finger. Suddenly he was wearing the egg all over his apron. "Hey, stop laughing! This isn't funny!" but Tao couldn't stop laughing himself.

They decided that the proper method was somewhere between Tao and Takeo's, so those two took turns trying until they managed to get two eggs into the bowl. By then there was egg on the floor and egg in Takeo's hair but at least they were finally finished with eggs.

Blending the eggs with the sugar, butter, and cream was easy enough, though the splatters made Takeo worry that he was going to end up having more of the cake in his locks than in the pans. He had never looked forward to a shampoo so much in his life!

They had to look up how to handle vanilla beans, because Frankenstein did not have a single extract or flavouring in his entire kitchen. Grating nutmeg turned out not to be too difficult, though they all got a scare when Tao's research turned up the fact that nutmeg can be hallucinogenic. 

"We don't want to hurt anyone!" Takeo worried.

"Boss wouldn't have this stuff if it was going to hurt anyone. You know how careful he is with his Master." 

"Okay, okay, but if anybody starts acting weird it's your fault, M."

"Whatever, Tao."

Takeo managed to cover himself in white powder by sneezing unexpectedly into the flour he was sifting. He allowed Tao to take a picture and forgave M's laughter, knowing that he must look hilarious by this point. M-21 added salt, an ingredient that puzzled all of them because cake is supposed to be sweet, not salty. 

"Now you need a teaspoon of baking powder." Tao directed.

"Here's baking soda," said M-21. "It's a powder."

"Makes sense," Takeo measured out a tablespoon and dumped it in.

"Now we add the wet ingredients to the dry ingredients--" Tao began.

M-21 overturned the bowl with the butter mixture into the flour mixture.

"A little at the time," Tao finished. "Oh well. I'm sure it doesn't matter."

M stirred with all of his might. There were so many lumps and hunks of flour and baking soda that needed to be broken up. He kept stirring hard until there were no lumps, then just to be sure, stirred for a minute or two more. Proud of his work, he handed the bowl to Takeo who tried to pour the batter evenly into the two pans. Some ended up on the counter, and some ended up in his hair, ("Why does everything get in my hair?" he wailed. "It's because it's so long, silly," said Tao complacently), but quite a bit ended up in the butter-lined pans. 

"Now we put them in the nice warm oven," Tao dictated.

M-21 carried the very full pans to the oven and put them inside. "It's not warm at all," he worried. "It's like it's not even on."

"Whose job was it to turn it on?" Tao asked.

"I don't know. Do you, M?"

"No idea."

"So the oven isn't on. Okay, we better fix that. Turn it to 350 degrees." Tao ordered.

Sheepishly, M-21 obeyed. 

"And now we wait for it to cook," Tao put his feet up. Takeo collapsed into a chair and tried to pick bits of goo out of his hair. M-21 hovered near the oven, nervous.

A few minutes later there was the scent of something burning. M-21 flung open the oven door. "The cakes are spilling out!" he shouted.

Everyone ran to see what was the matter. Sure enough, batter and butter were bubbling over the top of the pans and into the bottom of the oven.

"What do we do?" M-21 was panicking.

"I have an idea!" Takeo ran back to the cupboard full of pans and snatched a huge cookie sheet. He shoved it on the bottom rack just in time for the batter to well up and over the pan again. As he had hoped, the pan caught the drips. However, there was still batter on the floor of the oven and it was burning. Smoke filled the air and they all began to cough.

A loud beeping pierced their ears. It was joined by similar beeps with slightly different tones, coming from different rooms. The door burst open and Frankenstein appeared with a purple aura and a fire extinguisher. Raizel was close behind him, a very worried expression on his usually impassive face. Frankenstein had the oven turned off and the cake pans out in no time. While he waited for the oven to cool down, he scooped out batter until the cake pans were only mostly full. He was puzzled by the melting slices of butter but said nothing. The silence in the kitchen was deafening. 

"We're sorry," M-21 finally said. 

Frankenstein's jaw was tight and he was breathing hard, but he could feel Raizel trying to calm him through their bond, so he did not lash out as he was tempted to. He purposefully kept his eyes away from the rest of the kitchen, having an idea what he would see if he looked. 

"I am sorry," he finally said stiffly, after much silent conversation with his Master. "It is obvious that I have neglected an important part of your educations. We will begin cooking lessons soon."

The trio let out a deep sigh of relief. Raizel felt their flood of gratitude and it warmed his heart. 

Now that the oven was cooler, Frankenstein showed the trio how to scrape out the burnt batter. He congratulated Takeo on his quick thinking and advised them to keep the cookie sheet on the bottom rack just in case. He turned the oven on again. It took all of his willpower (and the feeling of his Master's stare) to say, "Well, then, I'll leave you to it" and exit the kitchen, only to pace his study while Raizel tried to read the new book of poems he had received from Takeo for Christmas.

Raizel was distracted by the ring on his finger. Each time he turned a page, it gleamed and reminded him of the night before, of the promises they had made. He gave a happy sigh and fed Frankenstein a hearty helping of affection through their bond.

Meanwhile back in the kitchen the cake was baking. 

"Now what do we do?" M-21 asked, more than a little nervous given everything that had happened so far.

"Now I make the icing," Tao said. "Now where is the powdered sugar?"

"I thought all sugar was a powder," Takeo mused. "Isn't it?"

"No, it says powdered sugar, so it must be different," Tao decided. "Help me look, guys." 

"Nothing in these container things," M-21 reported, pointing to the canisters. "Not unless you want brown sugar or even browner sugar."

"Brown sugar? It comes in brown? What's the difference?" Takeo had to try a little piece of the darker brown variety. His eyes widened. "Oh, that's delicious! Taste it!"  
So the other two got spoons and sampled the brown sugar. 

"I wish we could use this for the icing," Tao declared. "It would be awesome."

"Brown sugar, who knew?" M-21 wished he could have another spoonful. Suddenly he had an idea. "Maybe it's in one of the cupboards."

Tao started opening cabinet doors. "Here's a whole cabinet full of ramen," he reported.

"We all know who that's for!" M-21 grinned. 

Takeo was going through another cabinet. "Here's dried coconut, jars of cherries, honey...I think I'm on the right track. This must be the stash for making Raizel's tea things." He peered into the cabinet beneath it. "Here something white--powdered sugar!" he held it up triumphantly.

Tao asked M-21 to find a bowl while he hunted down another spoon. He took the bag of powdered sugar from Takeo and opened it with a knife while accidentally squeezing it a little. A huge puff of sugar settled over the counter, the floor, and Takeo's ponytail. "Again with the hair?" Takeo moaned.

"At this rate, you will be the cake all by yourself," M-21 laughed.

"Be at one with the cake," Tao intoned. Takeo playfully swatted his rear end with a towel. 

"Come on, we need to get this done. It will be time for the fireworks soon at this rate." Takeo was getting nervous. 

"Could someone read the icing recipe aloud?" Tao requested. 

M-21 grabbed the paper and read it to himself before reading aloud. His lips moved as he read the instructions in his mind. "For each layer of cake, use one cup of powdered sugar," he finally began.

"Hold on. We filled two cake pans, so does that mean we need double of everything?" Tao asked. 

"Looks that way," M-21 reread the instructions. "Yeah." 

"So two cups of powdered sugar, right?" Takeo was thoughtful. "What else?"

"One quarter teaspoon of salt," M-21 continued. 

"So double that would be half a teaspoon..." Takeo instructed.

"I can do math, you know," Tao complained but picked up the tablespoon and filled it halfway. 

"And now you just add milk a tablespoon at a time until the icing is...icing."

"I need a tablespoon, Takeo." 

Takeo looked around until he found a teaspoon. "Here you go."

"Boy, it sure takes a lot of these to make it runny enough," Tao complained. 

"Stop whining and keep adding," M-21 advised. "We don't have all day."

When Tao had stirred the icing smooth, he asked, "Is there anything else?"

"Well, it says you can flavour it or colour it if you like."

"I just saw the food colouring! We could make it red or green for Christmas!" Takeo was excited. "Which should it be?"

"Couldn't we make it half and half?" M-21 asked. 

"Let's try," and Tao squeezed red food colouring into one side of the bowl, green into the other. 

"Be careful stirring it," Takeo warned. But it was too late. Where the red and green met, the icing turned a repulsive shade of brown.

"We just won't use that bit," Tao decided. His timer beeped. "Go check the cake, somebody."

"How do we know if it's done?" M-21 wondered.

"It'll probably be all golden, like when you toast bread," Tao decided.

"Makes sense," Takeo agreed.

M-21 opened the oven door and peered in.

"It looks kind of weird," he told them. "Like, it sort of went flat. And it doesn't look very golden to me."

"Let's give it a bit longer then. Say, 10 minutes?" Tao set a new timer on his phone.

"So...after this we'd better help Raizel with his romantic endeavors," Takeo reminded them.

"Good thing Karias already chose the music. All I have to do is set my iPod up and hit play."

"Frankenstein would kill me if I let Raizel help change the sheets," M-21 decided. "I'll just do it for him."

"The petals are fresh and ready to go," Takeo confirmed. "Shipping in a new batch every day has been kind of expensive but it will be worth it Did I tell you guys what I'm going to do with them?"

"YES!" Tao and M-21 chorused.

"Takeo, did you get...that item...Karias insisted on?" Tao was a little embarrassed to say it aloud.

"Yes, I got that," Takeo blushed deeply. "That was quite...quite the experience. I wasn't sure what kind to get, so I ended up getting rose-scented, because, you know, the rose petals. I had never been in that section of the store before and I'm sure the checkout lady was leering at me."

"You're so attractive, she probably would've anyway," M-21 said without thinking. Then, realizing what he had said, he panicked. "I mean, um, because ladies like you! Oh, you know what I mean."

'Do I?' Takeo wondered, as red as M-21. 

Tao felt a little jeaous. "And what about me?"

"You're adorable, if the long thin type is your thing," Takeo teased. 

'Is it yours?' Tao wondered but didn't dare ask.

Beep! Tao's phone alarm went off.

M-21 checked the cakes again. "They look kind of brown. I think they're done." He pulled them from the oven. "Are they supposed to be wobbly in the middle?" he asked, but no one knew.

"How do we get them out of the pans?" Takeo had not seen any instructions on this in the recipe.

"Here's a plate. Let's just flip them upside down on the plate and see what happens." Tao demonstrated. "Hmm. Nothing's happening." He held the pan higher and looked at the trapped cake inside. 

"Maybe if we poke it a a little it will fall out," M-21 offered. He took a spoon and pushed against the cake. The cake dented in that area and a few crumbs fell out, but that was all.

"I think we should sort of bang the pan on the plate to make the cake drop out." Takeo banged a little harder than he meant to. A large chunk of cake came out but the rest stuck solid.

"It needs more force. Let me try," M-21 rammed the pan onto the plate, which promptly smashed. 

"Hey guys, it says here we're supposed to loosen the edges with a butter knife," Tao came to the rescue with Google. 

This method worked much better, though the cakes came apart in the middle, which was surprisingly gooey. 

"Oh well. We can patch the cake together with icing. Unlike the plate," Takeo felt like biting his nails. Frankenstein was not going to be pleased!

"I found the fancy cake plate," M-21 announced, setting it next to the mess on the counter.

The three of them used forks to transfer one layer of warm cake pieces onto the cake plate. "Now we just ice it, right?" Takeo asked.

Tao began slathering on green frosting, trying to avoid the brown but not always succeeding. To his horror, it began to melt as soon as he finished.  
"Why is it going all runny?" M-21 asked.

"Don't ask me!" Tao huffed. "Maybe I added too much milk?"

Takeo began shoveling the top layer of cake onto the bottom one. Tao used red icing (and some brown icing , because it was impossible to only get red) to stick the broken cake pieces together. Then he coated the surface with the remaining reddish (brownish) icing. "It looks like Frankenstein's monster," he declared, then clapped a hand over his mouth. "Oops!"

Takeo had an idea. "Let's hide the ugly parts with cherries! There are several jars in the cupboard."

So they placed cherries strategically all over the cake, hiding its myriad imperfections as best as they could.

"Well, it may not be pretty, but it should at least taste good." M-21 was tired. "Wait, it will, right?"

"It better!" Tao laughed. 

"All finished?" a strained voice asked.

"Boss! Yes, we're finished." Tao practically saluted. The others were so tense they could not move.

"Did you turn off the oven?"

Three heads shook in unison.

"Then you are not finished."

They practically leapt toward the oven, fumbling over each other in their efforts to shut it off.

"Now get out of my kitchen," purple flames leapt into the air so menacingly that all three fled to find Raizel so they could hide behind him if necessary. From the kitchen came clangs and clatters punctuated by manic laughter and angry words in languages they had never heard before.

"Boss is fucking scary!" M-21 gasped as they rounded a corner.

"My life flashed before my eyes," Tao moaned dramatically, pretending to swoon into Takeo's arms.

"What if we're actually dead and we just don't know it?" Takeo wondered. 

"You are alive," a gentle voice interceded. 

"Raizel! We needed to talk to you. Is tonight still the big night? If so we need to set up." Tao was still breathing hard from his unexpected jog.  
Raizel blushed and nodded.

"Alright, we can fix up Raizel's room and stay safely far away from Boss at the same time." Takeo smiled. "Everybody follow me."

"Thank you," Raizel said softly. He wished he could tell them how much all of this meant to him, but the words did not come so he smiled as much as he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness, this was the most fun I've ever had writing. I drew a lot from my own experiences and mistakes over the years. I was also inspired by how vague recipes tend to be and how much their writers expect cooks to already know.


	7. Christmas Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Frankenstein tries the cake the trio made and Takeo shoots off fireworks.

"Boss!' They came to him in the afternoon, the three of them sticking closely together. 

"Before you serve our cake for Raizel's tea, we...we would like you to try it first.' Tao began. 

"See, we've been talking it over and we are not sure our cake is going to be good enough for Raizel. We don't want to make him sick." M-21 was worried.

Frankenstein surprised them by smiling. "I had intended to sample it first anyway. I could never serve my Master anything of which the quality was not assured."

They walked together to the kitchen, where their cake still stood in all its indecisiveness. From this angle it was more brown than green. From that one it seemed to have the hint of a shape, but just a hint. Frankenstein eyed it charily before taking a small slice. He seemed to say a small prayer in Latin before bringing the fork to his mouth.

The trio waited, perfectly silent, for his reaction.

The silence lasted only until Frankenstein's mouth closed. Immediately his face went dark. He cursed in one of his many languages and began spitting the cake into a napkin. Takeo ran to fill a glass with water, only for Frankenstein to drain it in a gulp.

The trio trembled. It was much, much, worse than they had expected. THAT was the cake they had intended to give to Raizel. 

"We are soooooo dead," Tao whispered a little too loudly.

Frankenstein stood stock still, holding the empty glass of water and the soiled napkin. He did not make a sound but his face showed signs of a fierce battle. Eventually calm descended, and Frankenstein looked positively radiant.

The trio were even more terrified.

"Show me a teaspoon," Frankenstein ordered.

Takeo grabbed the first tablespoon he saw and brought it to him.

"Can someone show me the baking powder?" Frankenstein asked, his hair gleaming.

M-21 reluctantly fetched the baking soda they had used.

"Can someone prove that they know how to read?" Frankentein's brilliant smile was terrifying.

Tao understood. "Oh, so we didn't read things carefully enough?" he asked with just a hint of cheekiness.

Frankenstein's smile widened. "You certainly did not. And because of that, you have wasted perfectly good ingredients and threatened to feed my Master that monstrosity."  
Tao was about to protest, but Takeo clamped a hand over his mouth. 

"We're sorry. We just wanted to do something nice for you and Raizel," M-21 spoke up.

Somehow Frankenstein's smile shifted, became more natural. "It was kind of you to try to treat us. Perhaps next time you can choose a method more in keeping with your knowledge and skill sets?"

The three nodded, embarrassed.

Frankenstein sighed. He did not like to let _that_ side of himself win. "When we return from our little holiday I will begin teaching all three of you the basics of cooking. I blame myself for not teaching you enough to at least bake a cake by now. Many mistakes were expected due to your newness to cooking. It was the errors due to carelessness that angered me. Do you understand?," he said more kindly.

"Yes, boss!" they chorused.

"Boss, you said something about a holiday?" Takeo asked.

Frankenstein smiled a real smile. "I'm taking my Master to one of my islands tomorrow and plan to be gone at least a week. I haven't told him yet; it's a surprise."

"Sounds like a proper honeymoon to me!" winked Tao.

"I've designed this particular island just for him, and no one but I knows where it is. Of course we will be in touch with you and will come back if there's an emergency, but it better be a major emergency or you will wish it had been. Do you understand?"

Frankenstein looked so grim that they all immediately signified their comprehension.

"Will you be needing to pack much?" Tao was hoping to get a clue to the secret island's location.

"No, everything will be ready for us there," Frankenstein guessed exactly what Tao was up to.

"Raizel will be so happy," Takeo smiled. "It will mean so much to him.

"Oh no, Raizel!" M-21 remembered. "What will we do about the cake?"

Frankenstein cleared his throat. "I took the liberty of ordering an appropriate cake from the bakery on this card," he handed a neat business card to Takeo. "It should be ready to be picked up right now."

"But how did you know--" Tao began.

"Of course he knew we wouldn't be able to make a decent cake. He's Boss." M-21 thought thaat was all the answer anyone could need.

"I'll go get it!" Takeo offered. "That's close by, it will only take a minute."

"I'll go too. I like bakeries." Tao slipped his arm through Takeo's, at which M-21 found himself saying "I can go too. It might be a big box," and M-21 hesitated a long second but slipped his arm through Takeo's unoccupied one.

"We'll be back!" Tao gave a little jump as they walked away.

Frankenstein sent Raizel the warmth he was feeling, and was pleased to find it returned with interest.

After a late tea, during which Raizel innocently praised the cake and the trio didn't know where to look, and a later supper, Takeo slipped outside to set up the fireworks display. "Remember, keep Boss downstairs," he whispered before he left. He was afraid of Frankenstein finding Raizel's surprise early.

M-21 gulped. How on earth could they keep Frankenstein from doing anything he wanted to do? Even Tao looked nervous. But Raizel, hearing their problem, took his beloved by the arm and chatted to him within their bond. The other two smiled at each other to see Frankenstein melt and gaze into Raizel's eyes as if spellbound. Scenes like this always blew their minds a little. Could this be the same man who almost killed them for trashing the kitchen earlier? Truly, Raizel had power beyond all comprehension.

Takeo popped back in, stamping and blowing on his hands. The temperature outside was dropping rapidly. "I think it's ready," he announced. "It's finally dark enough too."

"So why the fireworks? I thought guns were your thing, not explosives." M-21 wondered as they walked outside.

Takeo smiled. "I don't know. I kind of liked the idea of using some of the stuff I learned in DA5 to make something beautiful instead of something destructive."

"A fine idea," Frankenstein gave a rare piece of praise, while Raizel seemed to glow approval.

"So were you able to rig it all up the way you wanted?" Tao was curious. 

"Pretty much. I'm using my cell phone to remotely launch everything. I got the idea from the bombs we used to use. I should have complete control at all times." Takeo was a little proud and a little nervous. 'Should' was the keyword.

Frankenstein sent M-21 to bring the water hose out just in case while Takeo got Tao to pull a song up on his phone. 

"Because the Bosses and I all enjoy classical music, I chose a piece from Handel that seemed appropriate," Takeo explained. 

"Techno would be cooler," Tao complained but readied the music anyway.

M-21 stayed out of the resulting music argument. He was still learning about music and didn't really know what he liked until he heard it.

"Ready?" Takeo finally asked, finger ready on his phone.

"Yes!" everyone replied.

"Now, Tao," he directed, and as Handel's Water Music started he pressed buttons on his phone. There were pops and whooshes, followed by huge booms that shook the neighbourhood and set off car alarms. Bright sparks burst in the sky above their heads. 

"Oooh," they all said as one. Raizel, standing in the back with his Bonded, had never seen fireworks and was awestruck. Frankenstein looked over and saw the wonder in his beloved's eyes. Noticing that no one could see them, he couldn't resist pulling Raizel to him for a long kiss. Raizel kissed him back, cheeks flushed from the cold and the public nature of the kiss. Locked in their embrace, they only vaguely noticed the starbursts in the sky but Raizel felt like the world was beautiful beyond belief.

Takeo had gone overboard, buying fireworks of all kinds. There were pinwheels and cascades of crackling embers, and sparks that screamed as they flew apart. To his comrades' surprise, he had an almost diabolical grin on his face as he pressed buttons, sending more and more rockets into the air. They could almost feel his glee from where he stood next to them. "It's always the quiet ones," Tao smiled.

As the final round of fireworks began to explode , M-21 took a deep breath. Then he gently kissed Takeo on the cheek, turning quickly and kissing Tao's cheek as well. Both of them gasped, and his heart thudded. Had he done the wrong thing? Suddenly Takeo's arm wrapped around him, then Tao's. Their hearts pounded too as they each leaned over and lay their heads on M-21's shoulders. M-21 sighed in contentment. Who knew life could be this good? The three of them stood there arm in arm, watching the finale that was for them a beginning.

Behind them Raizel watched fondly as he leaned into Frankenstein, who was very taken aback by what he had just seen. Then he noticed the tranquil happiness on Raizel's face and asked quietly, "You saw this coming, didn't you?"

Raizel smiled serenely. "From the beginning," he admitted. "Their souls are compatible, like the pieces of a puzzle. As ours are," he explained.

"Well what do you know. My Master, the matchmaker," Frankenstein laughed.

"They do not know it yet, but they will learn," Raizel said softly. "They are learning now."

"The Nobles will have a lot of catching up to do when they return," Frankenstein laughed. "Lovers around every corner!"

After reluctantly separating, the trio worked together to pick up the debris in the driveway. Now they headed back to the house, arm in arm again as if they couldn't help it. 

"Time for champers?" Tao asked hopefully. 

Frankenstein smiled. "Yes! Come to the dining room, everyone."


	8. Satin Sheets and Rose Petals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is explicit.
> 
> In which Raizel and Frankenstein officially begin their honeymoon, and Raizel gets loud for the first time in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to do some interesting research for this chapter. I hope it's accurate :)

The toasts ranged from simple to silly. And then there was Frankenstein's long homage to his Master, which brought tears to his own eyes, causing everyone but Raizel to look away in embarrassment. The happy couple seemed to glow from within as they stood close together, Frankenstein's arm boldly around Raizel's waist as if he could not help himself. As more and more bottles were opened, Frankenstein grew less and less concerned with keeping up appearances and more and more inclined to show Raizel how he felt, everyone else be damned. M-21 sat close to Takeo and Tao, the three of them feeling strangely drawn to each other without knowing why.

Finally Raizel slipped away while Frankenstein was discussing explosives with the trio. When Frankenstein noticed his absence, he worried, but was reassured by the others. Suddenly remembering something important, Frankenstein pulled out his wallet. He removed a wad of bills and handed them to M-21, ignoring Tao's eager hand.  
"Go get yourselves a hotel room for the night," he said firmly, though he blushed deeply.

"We understand, Boss!" Tao grinned. "You and your boss deserve some alone time."

"Contact me only if it's life or death," Frankenstein warned, flames beginning to form. The three gulped and promised to leave them alone.

"It's your honeymoon, after all," Takeo said, flushed with champagne. 

"Speaking of which," M-21 hesitated.

"Where is my Master?" Frankenstein wondered. Their bond was surprisingly closed.

Takeo pointed up the stairs. "Follow the rose petals!" 

Frankenstein was taken aback, but he climbed the stairs as directed. Sure enough, towards the top was a path of sprinkled crimson petals. As expected, they led towards Raizel's rooms. How long had this been here, he wondered? How had he not noticed? As he went to knock on the door, he was surprised to hear soft music coming from inside. This was new. 

"May I come in, my Raizel?" he asked, still feeling shy at using his Master's name.

"You may," the Noblesse answered. 

Instantly his clothes disappeared and Frankenstein found himself wearing white satin boxers. When Frankenstein opened the door he was amazed at the transformation of the familiar room. As a woman sang softly in French from an iPod, rose petals formed a path to the bed, which was wrapped in black satin sheets. More rose petals were sprinkled abundantly over the sheets, and lying amidst them was the most beautiful rose of all, his beloved Raizel, skin pale against crimson satin boxers that matched his eyes. It was a classic romantic cliché, Frankenstein realized, and one that he would have expected to find tacky, but it nearly knocked him off his feet anyway. How could anyone be this lovely?

"This was supposed to be for our first time. I wanted it to be perfect so everyone helped me," Raizel blushed.

Frankenstein was terribly embarrassed. "They all knew?" 

"They wanted to help me make you happy," Raizel said innocently.

Frankenstein cringed inside but managed to say, "How kind." He stepped closer to Raizel. "Raizel, I want you to know that even if we were in a hovel and you were wrapped in rags, it would still be perfect to me, because it would be with you." 

He walked across the rose petals to the side of the bed opposite Raizel. "That said, you look exquisite, my love. A peerless rose among the petals." He took up a rose from the vase and put it into his mouth, heedless of the thorn that pricked him and trailed blood down his lip. Slowly, deliberately, eyes filled with longing, he climbed onto the bed. He caressed Raizel's shoulder and pushed him down so that he could lean over him. Removing the rose from his mouth, he presented it to his love, who claimed his lips eagerly. 

Raizel moaned as he lapped the blood from Frankenstein's lip, then took the lip into his mouth and sucked, causing Frankenstein to moan in turn. "You are mine, Franken," Raizel exulted as their bond grew more powerful. 

"Yours forevermore," Frankenstein affirmed, wrapping his lover in his arms. Raizel surrendered to his kisses, drunk on their love. It was as if an electric current were flowing through their bodies in a never-ending circuit. They felt as if they could kiss the rest of their lives away and still not be satisfied. It would never be enough!

"My Franken, I love you," Raizel's eyes glowed with his passion.

"Master--Raizel, I love you too," Frankenstein slipped up. It was difficult not to say "Master" after all of these centuries. He stopped to gaze down at his beloved, then to take in the red boxers with their enticing bulge. "Mmm," he said hungrily. "You are so luscious! I just want to eat you up!"

"You wish to eat me?" Raizel was a little alarmed. Surely Frankenstein did not mean cannibalism?

Frankenstein sensed his Master's confusion. "It is a figure of speech," he began. "And yet, there is a way I could eat you, if you will allow me." Seeing Raizel's face, he reassured, "It is very pleasurable, and it will not harm you in the least. Will you allow me to show you?"

"Yes, Franken. I trust you." Raizel was very curious. What on earth could Frankenstein mean?

Frankenstein began kissing Raizel again. Raizel leaned into the kiss, which turned into many kisses, until they were almost in a frenzy. He moaned and licked Frankenstein's lips again, making Frankenstein go wild. 

He gave one last hard kiss to Raizel's sweeet mouth and then began kissing down Raizel's neck, licking and sucking as Raizel hissed in pleasure. Frankenstein knew the pink marks would not last but he took his time creating them just the same. Then he was licking Raizel's nipples, causing Raizel to arch exquisitely. As Raizel moaned he took a nipple into his mouth and sucked it, playing with the other with his fingers. Before Raizel could become too accustomed to this sensation he kissed a trail down his stomach, stopping at the waistband of the boxers. 

Frankenstein puzzled for a moment over what to do. He needed access to Raizel, but the boxers were so beautiful on him. Yes, that was what he wanted... He cupped his hand over the large bulge in the front of the boxers. Sure enough, Raizel's cock rose up to greet him. He palmed it, marvelling again at its size, before reaching his hand in to pull it through the slit in the boxers. Raizel moaned as Frankenstein caressed his silken skin and shivered when Frankenstein tickled the foreskin, which pulled back a little further. When Frankenstein bent over and kissed the dripping head Raizel nearly collapsed in bliss.

But the bliss was only beginning. "I have longed to do this to you for a millenia," Frankenstein confessed. Then to Raizel's surprise, Frankenstein licked his cock.

"You are certain this is alright, my Bonded? I have never heard of this before." Raizel was a little nervous.

"Of course, my love. I am going to perform fellatio on you. Nowadays it is called "giving a blowjob.' It is a perfectly normal practice, and a very pleasurable one too."

Raizel suddenly understood. "You have had this blowjob before."

"Yes," Frankenstein admitted. "Before I knew you I sometimes permitted my more ardent admirers to...perform this service. I gave nothing in return. It is not something I am proud of. I was young and vain and selfish. But for a thousand years I have only dreamed of doing it for you. Will you please let me, Mas-Raizel?"

"If you call me Raizel, you may."

"Well, then, Raizel, here is what happens. First I lick you all over like the delicious treat you are, while playing with your balls. Is that acceptable?"

Raizel blushed deeply. It sounded decadent, but he felt a little selfish to accept.

"Please, Raizel. This is something I want to do very much."

"Very well, you may lick me." Raizel tried to relax, and then as Frankenstein applied his tongue he could not help but enjoy himself. Who knew such sensations were possible? Frankenstein's tongue teased and tormented his cock in the most pleasant way imaginable. He licked inside Raizel's foreskin and Raizel groaned. His hand stroked Raizel's balls, tickling and massaging them in a way that made Raizel's head spin. Raizel's pleasure filled the bond, leaving Frankenstein's own cock dripping.

Suddenly Frankenstein took the tip of Raizel's cock into his mouth and sucked it, his tongue running aross the head at the same time, lapping up the salty precum. Raizel moaned loudly but found the strength to send a message to Frankenstein through their bond. **What are you doing, Franken?**

Frankenstein smiled reassuringly. "This is part of a blowjob. I will take you into my mouth and suck you. It will feel wonderful."

Raizel shuddered with desire. Could such things be? He had long known about mating, though he had only recently learned how it worked with males. But this was a complete surprise. Had such things existed his entire life? He suspected they had. Why had he waited so long to seduce Frankenstein? They had wasted so much time...

"You may suck me," he said, hiding his face from shyness.

So Frankenstein began licking again, wrapping his tongue around the shaft, running it around the foreskin and over the head. As Raizel's cock bounced with delight he caught it in his mouth and took it in deep. Raizel groaned. The pleasure was so intense! Frankenstein's mouth was wet and warm. He could feel his length brush up against his lover's teeth. And then Frankenstein's tongue was busy, tickling at his foreskin. Raizel could not help a small thrust. 

"Mmm," he arched his back when Frankenstein sucked for the first time. It was so good, Raizel felt as if he could not take it. Frankenstein grinned to see his Master writhing as he licked and sucked over and over again, pulling gently at Raizel's balls. Raizel bucked, pushing his cock further into Frankenstein's mouth. Frankenstein gagged a little, which made Raizel a little worried.

"It is alright, my dearest. It is just that I have never done this before. You are so big, it is a challenge for me to take you in all of the way. But that is a challenge I am happy to meet. You are utterly delicious, my Raizel." Frankenstein licked his lips hungrily. "Please, may I try again?"

Raizel caressed his Bonded's hair fondly. "Yes, Franken."

Frankenstein licked Raizel's tip, making him shudder, then sucked Raizel's cock into his mouth through pursed lips. It felt so tight that Raizel cried out in pleasure. Frankenstein spiraled his tongue around Raizel's throbbing member, pulling it further and further in. Before he hit the gag reflex he paused and focused on his breathing. He opened his mouth wider and wider, allowing Raizel's length to fill his mouth completely. As long as he could, he caressed the cock with his tongue, revelling in Raizel's moans. 

He continued until he could no longer move his tongue at all and Raizel's tip was touching the back of his throat. It was a strange sensation but by no means an unpleasant one. Raizel was certainly finding it pleasant too, if his groans were anything to go by. "So good," was all he could say, and Frankenstein's heart soared. Frankenstein swallowed and Raizel moaned loudly. 

Raizel's hand was tangled in Frankenstein's hair. He lay on his back, face flushed, panting heavily. Frankenstein thought he had never looked more beautiful. It was worth waiting a thousand years just for this sight! He began to move his mouth up and down on Raizel's cock, and was overjoyed when Raizel began thrusting into him. More than anything, he wanted to drive Raizel wild with pleasure. Judging by the sensations he could feel in their bond, he was succeeding. 

"Oh, Franken!" Raizel was almost shouting. Frankenstein had never heard him be so loud. He was glad he had sent the trio to a hotel. The thrusts came faster and harder. Frankenstein had to be careful not to accidentally hurt his Master with his teeth. Raizel's tip poked and tickled at the back of Frankenstein's throat, feeling good in a way he had not known possible. Every time he swallowed, Raizel writhed delightfully. 

Frankenstein bobbed up and down on Raizel's cock, thinking that it was the best candy he had ever tasted. He tugged at Raizel's balls as Raizel pumped into his mouth as if in a frenzy. They could not hear the music now for Raizel's moans and gasps, themselves a song Frankenstein wanted to never end. The pleasure from their bond was so intense that Frankenstein found himself bucking a little himself.

Finally Raizel put his weight on Frankenstein's shoulders and thrusted frenetically into Frankenstein's mouth to the very back of his throat, rubbing against it hard. "Ohhh!" he moaned loudly. Hot cum spurted down Frankenstein's throat as Raizel rode his climax to the end, eyes shut. Frankenstein continued to suck until the huge cock was limp in his mouth, causing Raizel to emit undignified squeals of ecstasy. Waves of pleasure coursed through the bond and Frankenstein felt as if he were drowning in them, in the best possible way.

Raizel lay on his back, panting, a beatific smile upon his face. "That was..." he tried to say, but the word he wanted didn't exist. He filled their bond with his emotions and pulled Frankenstein on top of him. "You are..." but that word didn't exist either, so Raizel settled for thanking his beloved with a long deep kiss.

"I am so glad you liked it," Frankenstein couldn't help but feel very proud of himself. The way he'd made his Master writhe...he would never forget it as long as he lived.

"You are very skilled, my peacock," Raizel teased. Then he sobered. "But what about you? You have received no pleasure."

Frankenstein laughed and ruffled his Master's hair. "I've received no end of pleasure. Tasting you, sucking you, drinking you in, making you come unglued...it is something I have dreamed of for centuries. It was sublime. And of course it provided plenty of stimulus for me, should you be willing to indulge me further."

"What would you like, Franken?"

Frankenstein blushed. "I would like you to take me."

Raizel smiled, but said, "I feel as though I have no bones now. I'm afraid you must make love to me."

Frankenstein was surprised. "Are you certain, Master, I mean, Raizel?"

"Yes, Franken. Will you...will you take me please?" Raizel looked away, embarrassed by his own words.

"If it is your wish," Frankenstein said slowly. "I will do anything to please you, my beloved."

"Good." Raizel turned away towards the nightstand. Frankenstein thought he was being bashful, but a second later he handed Frankenstein a bottle that had been sitting there unnoticed. "This will help," he said shyly. Seeing the surprised look on his lover's face he explained "Karias said we would need it, so one of the children bought it for me."

Frankenstein blushed a deep pink. He would never be able to look those guys in the face again! However, he didn't want to make Raizel feel bad, so he simply said, "That was very thoughtful of them. I believe this is what we need."

Raizel was still flushed and looked so incredibly sweet that Frankenstein could not help wrapping him in his arms and kissing him tenderly. He rested his forehead on his lover's and gazed into his eyes. "You are precious, my Raizel," he whispered fervently. "I will worship you all the days of my life."

"I love you, Franken," Raizel whispered back. He snuggled against his Bonded with a sigh. They lay in each other's arms, blissfully unaware of anything else in the world. 

"I have a suprise for you, my Raizel."

"Please tell me, Franken."

"Tomorrow I'm taking you to one of my private islands. It is one I have spent much time on, transforming it just for you. I have kept it a secret from you because I wanted to give it to you as a gift. I cannot wait any longer, my love. I am going mad trying to keep calm around the children. I must have you where I can enjoy you anywhere and any way I like." 

Raizel kissed him slowly. "It will be paradise," he smiled. "But I want you to make love to me now too."

"Of course, my Raizel. May I remove your boxers?" He nuzzled his beloved's cheek.

"Please," Raizel was getting excited again.

Frankenstein climbed off and began caressing Raizel's abs. He ran his fingers up and down the insides of Raizel's legs and was pleased to see a twitching inside Raizel's boxers. Gently he pulled at the waist until Raizel's cock came into view. He took it into his hands and kissed it lovingly before pulling the boxers all the way off.  
Raizel, still blushing, spread his legs and looked so enticing that Frankenstein felt precum soak through his own boxers. He quickly removed them and climbed back on top of his Master. Frankenstein licked at his Master's delicious lips until they opened for him, allowing him to explore his beloved's mouth with his tongue. Raizel moaned and rubbed his hardening member against Frankenstein's aching cock. Frankenstein reached down and stroked their lengths together, savouring the feeling of his Master's silky flesh next to his. "Oh, Raizel, I have needed you so badly today!" he panted. 

"Yes, I know," Raizel's smile was proud. 

Frankenstein began to reach further down. His fingers brushed Raizel's entrance, then tickled it. Raizel arched his back and hissed. Frankenstein squirted the rose-scented oil onto his fingers and spread it on Raizel's puckered skin. He gently massaged the oil in, enjoying Raizel's soft moans. He put a little more on just to be safe, then covered his fingers in it once more.

"May I prepare you, my love?" he asked softly.

Raizel was a little nervous, but he nodded. The first gentle finger felt strange rather than painful. Frankenstein began wiggling it around inside him, tickling his walls until he relaxed from pleasure. Raizel did not mind the insertion of the second finger, or the way Frankenstein stretched out his opening by scissoring his fingers inside. In fact, it was beginning to feel very pleasant indeed.

The third and fourth finger had Raizel panting again. Though Frankenstein had no experience in pleasuring another man, he was quite good at pleasuring himself, and he used that knowledge to bring Raizel rapture. When he hit his Master's prostate for the first time, Raizel saw stars and was so shocked he cried out "Franken!" quite loudly, causing a mad smile to split Frankenstein's face. 

"You may scream if you need to. We are all alone, my Raizel." Frankestein could not resist devouring his Master with kisses. 

"That...what was that?" Raizel was flummoxed. "I know that you have felt it before when I made love to you, but..."

"There is a special gland inside you that feels marvelous if you touch it," Frankenstein gave a very basic explanation. "Only men have it," he added. 

Raizel was amazed. This...this..gland had been inside him all of his life, and he would never have known without Frankenstein. He took a deep breath and looked into the ravishing blue eyes that only looked this soft for him. "I am ready for you, Franken." 

Uncertainty filled Frankenstein again. Could it really be right to penetrate his Master? He hesitated, letting Raizel feel his emotions.

Raizel smiled gently. "This is my wish, Franken. Please make love to me," he requested so sweetly that Frankenstein could no longer resist.

"As you wish, my Raizel," Frankenstein's voice was husky. He spilled the rose-scented oil all over his cock until he was certain beyond a doubt that it was thoroughly coated. Trembling a little, he brought his cock to Raizel's entrance. "May I?" he asked, choking over the simple words.

Raizel gazed up at him with utter faith in his crimson eyes. "Yes," was all he said, but the love he sent through the bond threatened to engulf Frankenstein. He sent all of his love back to Raizel and, taking a deep breath, pushed the tip of his cock in. He could tell from the bond that this caused Raizel no pain, so he pushed it in a little further. Frankenstein was gratified to see Raizel arch his back from pleasure. 'My cock did that!' he kept thinking, and the smile on his face betrayed his thoughts.

"My peacock is talented," Raizel commented, his eyes sultry.

"Let me show you just how talented I can be," Frankenstein swaggered, ignoring the fact that he was just as new to this as Raizel. He pushed his cock slowly further in, stopping when he detected Raizel's discomfort. Taking Raizel's cock again, he caressed it exultingly, thrilling to its size and the way it moved in his hands. Each little throb or bounce made him feel like the most powerful man in the universe. He kissed it tenderly and licked up the precum before pushing his cock all the way in, making Raizel lay his head back and moan.

"Oh, Raizel!" was all he could say when he felt his cock surrounded by Raizel's tightness. It was wonderful beyond his wildest dreams. Frankenstein gently pumped, nearly out of his mind from his lover's warmth. Raizel felt deliciously full of his beloved. He reached out his arms and pulled Frankenstein in close to his body, holding him as if he'd never let his Bonded go. Passion flowed from each into their bond, sweeping them away.

Frankenstein had been on the edge of coming many times that day, but he had enough control over his body to ensure that Raizel was well pleasured. He continued pumping slowly to give Raizel time to adjust. Judging by the way Raizel's cock was poking into his abs and the way Raizel was moaning, the adjustment was going well. Perhaps it was time to pick up the pace.

Raizel loved the feeling of his Bonded inside him, his Bonded's arms around him--it was as if he were completely encompassed by Frankenstein, and it was amazing. He began to move, meeting Frankenstein as he re-entered to thrust. They could feel each other so intensely through the bond that it felt as though they were one being. Soon their bodies were in sync, their souls overflowing with joy and love. They thrust together and pulled apart as if they had been practicing for years, savouring each other's ecstasy. 

Frankenstein felt he was going insane, the pleasure was so intense. He could not think or speak, all he could do was thrust and hold tightly to Raizel. In and out, faster and faster, with Raizel matching his movements and groaning loudly. At last Frankenstein hit Raizel's prostate with his cock. With a surprisingly loud cry Raizel came all over Frankenstein's abs. His orgasm was conveyed to Frankenstein through their bond, and feeling Raizel's climax completely undid him. "Ohh" he groaned, and Raizel immediately felt a strange, lovely warmth inside that had never been there before. They clung to each other, reveling in each other's pleasure. 

Raizel cleaned their bodies so they could enjoy their embrace without stickiness. Frankenstein stroked Raizel's hair over and over, not stopping when he planted soft kisses on his Master's lovely face. His heart was full to bursting, and he wanted nothing else but to lavish his love with affection. Raizel filled the bond with his love for his Bonded and enjoyed staring up into the beautiful, intelligent eyes he adored.

"You must sleep, my Franken," Raizel said at last. "I will join you." He smiled what was for him a mischievous smile. "After all, we will need our energy tomorrow."

"That is right. Our own island paradise awaits. We will make love all day and all night if we like, and there will be no one and nothing to stop us. Oh my love, you make all of my dreams come true!" Frankenstein kissed Raizel hard.

"I dared not even dream of such bliss," Raizel admitted. "But always I dreamed of you." He smiled his gentle smile. "Now it is time to dream together," he said softly. "Good night, my dearest Franken." He gave Frankenstein's luscious lips a sweet, lingering kiss.

Frankenstein kissed him back with his whole heart. "Good night, my sweet Raizel. I adore you."

Raizel melted in his arms. "And I, you."

They drifted to sleep wrapped safe in each other's arms, enveloped in their deep love for one another.


	9. Soft Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the trio makes a discovery and Frankenstein and Raizel embark on their honeymoon trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After writing this and getting ready to publish it, I realized that somewhere I think I have read a story in which the trio watches Home Alone together, but I can't find it again. I wasn't trying to copy that story, was just thinking of fun Christmas movies. If you wrote that story or know where it is, please let me know and I'll add a link to it here.

"You only got us one bed?" M-21 was embarrassed.

"It's all we need. Takeo and I always share anyway, and there will be room for you." Tao couldn't see a problem.

"I don't mind sharing at all, if you don't, M." Takeo smiled.

"Well, it wasn't so bad the night the power went out," M-21 admitted. In fact he had rather liked it.

"We'll snuggle up together like birds of a feather would be!" Takeo caroled.

They went up to their hotel room and tried to watch tv, which wasn't easy because Tao got bored easily and liked to constantly flip the channels. M-21 was given charge of the remote after a silly power struggle between the other two, and they settled in to watch Home Alone. 

"This is giving me great ideas for Boss's house," Tao said excitedly. "We have plenty of security cameras but are there any booby traps?"

"I don't think so..." Takeo wasn't sure.

"I bet Boss has something we don't know about," M-21 shuddered. If so he didn't _want_ to know about it.

"See, instead of shards of glass we could have flaming spikes pop up out of the floor. Wouldn't that be cool?" Tao was making notes on a complimentary pad of paper.

"If we need flaming spikes we can just sic the Boss on them," Takeo pointed out.

"But what if he's asleep? Or engaged in...shall we say amourous activities with his boss?"

M-21 laughed. "Anyone who interrupts _that_ will be part of Dark Spear so fast that they won't even know what happened!"

Takeo sighed. "They really are madly in love. I've never seen anything like it. It must be wonderful to feel like that," he said the last part out loud without meaning to.

M-21 shrugged. "Being in love sounds kind of scary to me." 

"It definitely seems to change people. Boss was SINGING this morning!" Tao shook his head, still terrified by the mere memory.

"And look what Raizel asked us to help him with. I wouldn't have thought he was interested in that sort of thing at all," Takeo mused.

"I guess when you love someone you want to do all of that," M-21 said a little wistfully. Would anyone ever feel that way about him?

They lost themselves in the movie once more, exulting in the downfall of the two hapless robbers and laughing hysterically at the ingenuity of the child's traps.  
"This kid should have joined DA5," Tao giggled.

When the movie was over it was late. "We need to get some sleep. Tomorrow we'll be guarding the Boss's house while they're gone," Takeo said.

"I forgot to bring my pajamas," Tao realized.

"I think we all did. We were in such a hurry to get away from Boss!" M-21 remembered Frankenstein standing there, his arm openly around his Master's waist as if he dared anyone to challenge him about it. Getting out of Dodge was the only sane option!

"We can just sleep in our underwear," Tao decided. "No big deal."

M-21 thought about it. "I guess that's okay," he agreed, blushing a little. No one but his M-series comrades had ever seen him undressed.

Tao was already stripping so Takeo and M-21 joined in. They felt a little shy without knowing why. After all, they had already shared a bed, so it shouldn't be a big deal. But that was before the kiss. What were they going to do about that kiss? It bothered all three of them.

"Well, now we know the answer to life's big question!" Tao teased.

"Life's big question?" Takeo was confused.

"Boxers or briefs, of course?" Tao grinned in his black briefs at Takeo who was wearing blue boxer briefs that matched his eyes and M-21, whose boxers were, surprisingly, pink.

They all found themselves trying not to stare at each other's muscled chests and biceps. What on earth was this feeling? They tried to ignore it while unconsciously being pulled closer towards each other by it.

Only Tao could find words. "Wow, you guys are hot!"

Instantly Takeo and M-21 blushed.

"Um, you too," Takeo finally managed and Tao beamed.

"So, how do we want to sleep?" M-21 asked softly.

"Well, normally I hold Tao..." Takeo began.

"I think M should hold me," Tao interrupted.

"Then I could hold M," Takeo decided.

M-21 was a little flummoxed. He had never held anyone or been held by anyone. But he had learned lately that physical contact could feel wonderful. Maybe he just needed to be brave.

"Okay," he said shyly.

They lay on the bed, M-21 sandwiched between Takeo and Tao. 

"This...this is new to me," M-21 felt he should tell them. "I've never done anything like this before."

"If you don't like it we'll let you sleep however you're comfortable," Takeo reassured. "We just think this way is really nice. I can't even remember when we started doing it...I think it goes back as far as my memory does."

"Takeo's a great cuddler," Tao grinned. 

M-21 took a deep breath. "Shall we try it?"

"Everybody roll onto your side," Takeo instructed. "Now I'm going to put my arms around you, M. Will that be okay?"

M-21 consented and found himself wrapped in a strong pair of arms and pulled close to Takeo's chest. The sensation took his breath away. Oh, how could anything feel so amazing? He never wanted to move.

"Now you take Tao into your arms just like I did," Takeo continued. M-21 blushed but reached for his comrade. Tao was not very heavy and it was easy to pull him into a warm embrace.

"Mmm, you feel good, M," Tao shut his eyes and savoured the feeling of his friend's arms all around him.

"Yes, you do," Takeo agreed, hugging M a little tighter.

"This feels wonderful," M-21 finally said, full of a happiness he'd never experienced before.

Tao turned his face back towards M-21. "I knew you'd like it," he crowed.

The closeness of Tao's face was confusing. M-21 felt himself drawn toward it but resisted. Then to his surprise Takeo planted a soft kiss on his hair. It felt as if the spot Takeo had kissed was burning but it was a lovely sensation. Perhaps this was part of snuggling, he thought. He leaned forward and kissed Tao on the forehead shyly, causing Tao to turn a cute shade of pink.

M-21 couldn't look away from Tao's flushed face. It was adorable, he thought in surprise. How had he never noticed? He was staring into Tao's dark, mischievous eyes when Tao electrified him by suddenly kissing his lips. M-21 was astonished, but the kiss felt thrilling so he leaned into it and tried to kiss back. It was all rather awkward but to M-21 and Tao it felt like magic. 

"Hey, don't leave me out!" Takeo was jealous. He leaned over M-21 and kissed him gently. The kiss was more tender than Tao's but it had the same burning quality. M-21 gasped. He didn't know what was happening, but he didn't want it to stop.

Then they were all sitting up, looking at each other as if they'd never really seen each other before. 

"So..." M-21 was at a loss for words.

"So..." Takeo agreed.

"I think I'm right in saying that we all like kissing?" Tao finally asked.

"Yes," Takeo looked away in embarrassment, ponytail swinging.

"Yes," M-21 looked down but smiled softly.

"And we...we feel...um...attracted to each other?" Tao continued shyly.

The others nodded slowly.

"Soo..." Tao didn't know what to say.

"We've all kissed M, but you've never kissed me, Tao," Takeo blushed as he spoke up bravely.

"I...I always wanted to though," Tao admitted.

Takeo's blush deepened. "So did I," he confessed.

They leaned toward each other a little nervously before Tao finally got up the courage to kiss his old friend's lips. 

"Mmm," Takeo hummed and returned the kiss. 'Mmm, both of you are just heavenly."

M-21 was a little confused. "Is this okay? I mean, there are three of us. Isn't it supposed to be two?"

"Does it feel okay? That's what matters. Because there's nothing wrong with three people falling for each other. There's a word for it but I can't remember what it is." Tao didn't feel like looking up definitions just then. 

Takeo blushed. "Falling for each other...is that what's happening?"

M-21 was red. "I think...maybe," he stammered.

Tao was excited. "I want more kisses!" He pushed Takeo and M-21 back onto the bed. They yielded, blushing even more. Tao alternated between them, kissing them all over their faces. M-21 just lay back and enjoyed the sensation, too astonished to move. Takeo tried to kiss Tao's face as it moved across his.

"Mmm I can see why Boss and his boss wanted to be left alone," M-21 moaned. He couldn't understand how they had been able to hide their need for so long. He didn't think he would have lasted five minutes in their situation.

"Ah, to be a fly on the wall of that room!" Tao joked. "Too bad I never put a camera in there. That tape would be worth a fortune!"

"Tao!" two voices chorused.

M-21 knew what he wanted but was embarrassed to ask. Finally he summoned the courage. "Will you kiss me again, Takeo?"

To his delight Takeo wrapped him in his arms and held him tight before drawing him into a long, sweet kiss. M-21 felt his mind turning to mush as he forgot everything but Takeo's lips. 

"You taste so good!" Takeo exulted.

Tao did not like being left out so he leaned over and kissed the sides of their faces and down Takeo's neck, making him squeal. He enjoyed the whimpers he got from kissing M-21's ear, so he lavished it with affection. Then, getting a little bored with just kissing, he decided to see what a lick would do. He licked across both faces and grinned at the gasps he received.

M-21 stopped kissing long enough to ask, "What was that?"

Tao smirked. 'I licked you. Did you like it?"

"Do people do that?" M-21 was surprised.

"Obviously!" Tao giggled. "Here, I'll do it again." 

"I like it," Takeo's voice was a little dreamy.

"I do too," M-21 decided to his own surprise. 

"I want M next!" Tao declared, and enjoyed the shock on M-21's face when he climbed onto his legs. M sat up and awkwardly took Tao into his arms. Tao, sensing his nervousness, kissed him with surprising gentleness. His hands roamed over M-21's broad chest, relishing the other man's muscles. M-21 found himself rubbing Tao's back as he enjoyed the kiss. He was already learning, he realized. Maybe this sort of thing wasn't so hard after all.

"My turn with Tao," Takeo reached over and took Tao into his lap. He caressed Tao's face and hair, then put his forehead to his old friend's. "I...I like you," he confessed. "I wanted to tell you before I told M-21, because I've known you the longest."

Tao and M-21 both blushed. Takeo liked them in _that_ way! The kisses had already told them but hearing it spoken aloud was special.

"I like you too. I think I always have," Tao said softly and kissed Takeo hard. M-21 added his shy kisses to both their faces. "I do too," was all he said, but they knew what he meant.

"I never dreamed this would happen," Takeo was almost in tears. 

"Me neither," M-21's voice was husky.

"To think we've been together all this time without knowing," Tao shook his head.

"We know now. We can make up for lost time," Takeo's smile was loving.

But M-21 had bad news. "It's 2 in the morning. We have to be awake soon to see Boss and _him_ off to their island. We better get some sleep."

"That's alright. We can make up for all the time we haven't spent snuggling together," Tao decided.

So they went back to their places. Takeo embraced M-21, who in turn embraced Tao. They cuddled close and fell asleep after a great deal of whispering and a number of soft, sweet kisses.

In the morning the trio walked back to Frankenstein's house. They used a key and tried to make as little noise as possible. The house was completely quiet. There were no sounds of Frankenstein making breakfast or cleaning. 

"Could they have already left?" Tao wondered.

"I'll go look upstairs," M-21 volunteered. He came back a few minutes later white as a sheet. "They're still here," he gasped.

"What's wrong?" Takeo was concerned.

"The door to _his_ room was open so I looked in and there they were, completely naked and asleep in each other's arms." M-21 was still panting. "Boss was lying on top of his boss and they were all wrapped together."

"Aww, how sweet!" Takeo sighed. "I'm glad."

"M, you never saw that. We never went upstairs. We stayed on the couch." Tao said firmly.

So they sat on the couch and waited a little nervously until Tao got bored and stretched across Takeo and M-21's laps. "Come on, kiss me, guys," he whined. They couldn't resist leaning in and granting his wish. Soon they were all involved in quite a long kiss that was turning steamy. M-21 was wrapping his arm around Takeo when suddenly there was a cough. They instantly froze. They knew whose cough that was.

Then there was laughter with a slight maniacal sound to it. "So Master was right, as he always is. Well then, I trust you enjoyed your stay in the hotel." Frankenstein's smirk was insufferable.

"It wasn't--we didn't--" Takeo knew exactly how things looked.

"Yes, thank you," M-21 said firmly.

"We've just been engaged in, um, team-building exercises!" Tao blurted.

"So I see," Frankenstein grinned, then astonished them by saying, "Your personal lives are your own affair. So long as you do your job properly I have no reason to complain. Master will be happy for you, and truthfully so am I."

"Thank you, Boss," M-21 did not know where to look.

"Indeed, I am glad," came a gentle voice from the stairs. "You will be a comfort to each other, as Frankenstein always has been for me."

"And now it is time for us to leave, my Master. Your island awaits. I will serve you a light breakfast on the plane." Frankenstein could not hide the love and lust in his eyes as he stared at his beautiful lover. Everyone else looked away and pretended not to see, but Raizel smiled at his eagerness. 

**"We will be alone soon, my beloved, and then we will do as we wish,"** he said into their bond. "Goodbye, children," he said aloud. "We know that everything will be safe in your hands." 

"Goodbye," Frankenstein was a little less confident. "Whatever you do, do not cook ANYTHING. We will be back in a week or two. You will hear from us soon." He glowed purple, his aura crackling around him. "And remember, do not contact us for anything less than a Union invasion unless you want to get to know Dark Spear intimately!" 

"Yes, sir!" the trio said together, shaking. 

"Why is Takeo running towards the kitchen?" M-21 asked. 

"Maybe he's thirsty?" Tao was puzzled too. 

****

****

Panting and carrying a plastic bag, Takeo returned. 

"Rice!" he explained. "We should throw rice!" 

So they each took a handful and showered it over Frankenstein and Raizel as they got into their plane. Raizel almost giggled at the sight of the white specks in Frankenstein's carefully styled hair but Frankenstein's smile told him that there was plenty in his own as well. As soon as they were on board, Frankenstein could not resist sweeping his Master into his embrace, kissing him madly. He had thought no one could see but cheers from outside made him blush. 

"Let them cheer," Raizel smiled. "You are mine at last, and I am yours at last. It is something worth cheering about." 

Frankenstein knelt in front of his Master, his heart full to bursting. "I love you, Master," he said fervently. 

Raizel put his hand on his beloved's shoulder. "I love you too, Franken. Let us go now to our paradise." 

"Yes, Master." 

**Author's Note:**

> This whole story started because of my daughter's love of blasting Christmas music nonstop and my reaction to it. So even though she can't read this yet, this story is dedicated to her.


End file.
